Onervarenen
De Ooit stonden de Unversed bekend als "Unbirths" door een verkeerde vertaling door een fan., betekenis "zij die geen goede ervaring hebben in hun eigen bestaan", zijn de hoofdvijanden van de speletjie Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en vijanden in Kingdom Hearts III. Ze worden beschouwd als "het tegenovergestelde van het menselijk leven" en groeien vanuit de negatieve emoties die werden geproduceerd toen Vanitas werd gecreeërd uit Ventus. Hierdoor was Vanitas in staat om ze te besturen. Volgens velen zijn de Onervarenen uitbreidingen van Vanitas zelf. Chronologisch gezien, zijn de Onervarenen oftewel de eerste of tweede vijanden waarnaar verwezen wordt tijdens de Deep Dive, omdat ze het tweede ras zijn die zich vertonen, maar de eerste zijn die het Rijk van Licht aanvallen. Verhaal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' thumb|270px|"Zij zijn hetgene wat ik voel—een bende van niet-ontwikkelde emoties die ik in mijn macht heb". Vanitas legt uit dat de Onervarenen van hem komen. Rond dezelfde tijd dat Meester Xehanort het Land van Vertrek verlaat, wordt het bestaan van de Onervarenen voor Meester Eraqus aan het licht gebracht door een oude vriend van de Sleutelzwaard Meester, Meester Yen Sid. Meester Eraqus stuurt Terra en Aqua (twee van zijn leerlingen) op pad om Meester Xehanort te vinden en een einde te maken aan de bedreiging voor de Prinsessen van Hart die veroorzaakt wordt door de Onervarenen. Maar wat Eraqus niet van plan was, was om zijn andere leerling, Ventus, op weg te sturen om achter Terra aan te gaan. Het is tijdens Ventus' laatste gevecht met Vanitas (zijn duistere kant) dat de waarheid achter de Onervarenen wordt onthuld. Vanitas legt uit dat de Onervarenen zijn creaties zijn, en dat ze alleen loyaal zijn aan hem. Omdat hij een wezen is dat werd gecreëerd vanuit de puurste en kwaadaardigste vorm van duisternis, manipuleerde Vanitas de negatieve gedachten en emoties van anderen en zette hij ze om in levende wezens, de Onervarenen. Vanitas bezocht zoveel mogelijk werelden om zijn volgelingen vrij te laten als hij kon, om zowel te helpen met Meester Xehanort's plannen om het χ-zwaard te maken en om zijn eigen verlangen om ellende te veroorzaken voor anderen. De Onervarenen dienden als de perfecte tegenstanders voor Terra, Ventus, en Aqua. Wanneer ze hen versloegen werden ze alleen maar sterker, zodat ze allemaal deel konden uitmaken van Meester Xehanorts schema om het χ-zwaard te vormen, Terra's lichaam over te nemen, en een nieuwe Sleutelzwaard Oorlog te beginnen. Het enige nadeel aan het verslaan van de Onervarenen is dat elke negativiteit die wordt vrijgelaten als er een Onervarene wordt verslagen weer terecht komt in Vanitas, die ze gewoon weer in de werelden kan oproepen. Het hele Onervarenen-ras verdwijnt nadat hun maker, Vanitas, wordt vernietigd door de handen van Ventus. Uiterlijk thumb|200px|De ogen van de [[Cursed Coach.]] Er komen verschillende soorten Ondervarenen voor in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Het belangrijkste onderdeel in hun ontwerp en vormgeving was emotie. Daardoor hebben sommigen een glimlachende, boze, en huilende "gezicht", die verwijzen naar de vorm van hun rode ogen, die alle Onervarenen delen. Het embleem dat de meeste Onervarenen hebben is ook bedoeld om een hart uit te beelden dat emotie uitdrukt. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania Nomura Interview Hun ontwerp kreeg het thema ‘emotie’, en we dachten aan verschillende motieven, zoals een glimlachend, boos en huilend gezicht. Het Onervarene-teken was ook gebaseerd op de emoties van het hart. Lijst met Onervarenen |} Trivia *In tegenstelling tot de Hartloze- en Niemand-bazen (die in het licht zijn gehuld wanneer ze worden verslagen), worden de Onervarene-bazen opgeslokt in een duistere vlam wanneer ze zijn overwonnen. *Deze wezens hebben geen direct verband met het hart, maar beelden wel de emoties uit die zich verschuilen in het hart. *Het is mogelijk dat ze in de toekomst weer verschijnen, als Vanitas terugkeert. Noten en Referenties Bekijk ook *Vanitas *Hartlozen *Niemand *Droom Eter en:Unversed de:Unversierte fr:Nescient es:Nesciente it:Nesciens pt:Unversed af:Unversed Categorie:Vijanden Categorie:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep